Le Triste Destin de Soléa Lovegood
by mimee95
Summary: Si Luna avait une demi-sœur. que cette dernière soit voyante et qu'elles se font poursuivre par les Mangemorts qui ont pour mission de les capturer. Lorsque Voldemort s'aperçoit que Soléa possède ce don, il change d'idée...Ancien nom: Les Bizarroïdes Sœurs Lovegood.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pendant que la femme de Xenophilius Lovegood était enceinte de quelques semaines, le père eut une aventure d'un soir avec Sibylle Trelawney et celle-ci tomba également enceinte. Ayant honte de ce qu'il avait fait il le cache à sa femme. Il apprend que Sibylle vivait maintenant à Poudlard et que là-bas elle ne pourrait pas gardé son bébé. Après l'accouchement elle vient lui porter l'enfant pendant la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait. Xenophilius fit semblant qu'il avait trouvé ce bébé ''abandonné'' devant leur porte. La femme de Lovegood avala toute l'histoire et ils adoptèrent l'enfant aux allures étranges.

Ils dénommèrent cette fillette Soléa. Soléa est albinos. Sa peau est blanche comme la neige, tout comme ses cheveux, mais qui sont encore plus blanc que sa peau ce qui semble d'ailleur presque impossible. Ses yeux sont grand en amande de la couleur : rose-mauve. À l'âge de 6 ans ses parents adoptifs découvrent son don de voyance, car elle était capable de faire des prévisions très juste. Par exemple sur la température ou l'arrivé d'un visiteur. À l'âge de 9 ans Luna et elle virent leur mère mourrir. Soléa fut déprimée de ne pas avoir vu cet évènement à l'avance, si bien que jusqu'à son admission à Poudlard elle se concentre pour développer son don. Si bien qu'elle se retrouve avec une intuition divine et des visions de l'avenir ou du passé.

Cette histoire débute l'été précédant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Afin que son père arrête sa résistance avec son magazine et leur livre Harry, Lord Voldemort ordonna la capture de Luna et Soléa...


	2. Vision et fuite

J'étais avec ma soeur Luna dans la cuisine en train de préparer un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de notre père. Elle surveille tout ce que je fais parce que je suis extrêmement maladroite pour la cuisine. Bref je suis nulle en cuisine. Sauf pour les plats à réchauffer au micro-onde, une fois sur deux mon plat est brûlé. C'est un exploit! Parce que lorsque je fais des vrais plats...c'est totalement imangeable! Trop sucrée...trop salée...trop mou...trop dure...trop cuit...J'ai fait le tour des trops, mais j'ai jamais eut quelque chose de parfait!

-Attention à la farine! s'écria Luna paniquée.

Je sursaute et j'en échappe partout.

-Oups pardon. lançais-je en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas grave on ramassera plus tard. lance Luna en me souriant à son tour.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini le mélange à gâteau nous le mettons au four.

-Papa va être content! J'espère qui va être réussi. lance Luna en me souriant.

-L'année dernière je l'ai fait beaucoup trop farineux! dis-je en soupirant de désespoir.

-QU'est-ce qu'il y a Sol? me demande t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré en cuisine. Je dois avoir la tête pleine de Joncheruines. dis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Je la vis mettre ses Lorgnospectres et regarder autour de moi. Elle les enlève et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je me débouche les oreilles en soupirant encore.

-Tu n'as pas de Joncheruines, tu es tout simplement pas bonne en cuisine. me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Soudain j'entends une énorme cloche résonnée dans mes oreilles...comme chaque fois que j'ai une vision. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les r'ouvre je vis des images en noirs et blanc défilé devant mes yeux.

*****Des gens en cape noirs avec des masques de squelettes encerclent notre maison. Ils font sortir mon père effrayé, puis Luna et moi. **

**-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des louanges à Harry Potter...tu ne reverras plus jamais tes filles. lance l'un des mangemorts.**

**-Lâchez-les!...S'il-vous-plait...NONNNNNNNN! hurle mon père juste avant que les mangemorts transplane avec nous dans les bras.*****

Je regarde Luna avec terreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demande t-elle inquiète.

-Les Mangemorts...ils viennent nous chercher pour faire pression sur Papa. Ils veulent qu'il arrête de parler en bien d'Harry dans le Chicaneur. dis-je à ma soeur.

-Oh non...On doit pas se laisser prendre. lance Luna en se tournant face à la fenêtre.

-On doit s'enfuir...sinon papa va...commençais-je.

-Il ne doit pas être au courrant. Prenons le minimum de bagages et partons. me dit Luna avant de courrir à l'étage.

Je joue le rôle de la sentinelle. Je sens qu'ils vont arriver dans au moins une dizaine de minutes. Quelques minutes plus tard ma soeur revient avec un sac pour chacune, elles mets de choses à manger à l'intérieur en plus des vêtements. Elle me donne mon sac et on se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

-Partons maintenant plus on prend de l'avance et plus on aura la chance de se sauver. me dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison.

Nous courons côte à côte en direction de la forêt. Arrivée à l'orée de la forêt on se retourne juste à temps pour voir les mangemorts arrivés devant la maison. L'un d'eux tourne la tête vers nous. Fenrir Greyback.

-Luna...court. lui dis-je à voix basse.

Nous commençons à courir vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

-Elles sont allées dans la forêt! hurle Greyback aux autres mangemorts.

Par chance je pratique le parkour alors les obstacles sur mon chemin n'étaient pas difficile à franchir. Luna trébuchait et tombait souvent. Je l'aidais à se relever à plusieurs reprises. Un sortilège de stupéfixion passe a quelque centimètre au-dessus de ma tête. _Barbe de merlin! On a juste 16 ans...on ne peut pas encore jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école! _

-On se sépare! Ainsi au moins l'une d'entre nous aura la chance d'aller chercher de l'aide. me dit Luna avant de prendre une autre direction.

-Luna! hurlais-je.

Je continue quand même de courir. _Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée! Mais c'est notre seule solution. L'une de nous doit aller chercher de l'aide...et vu les circonstences...ça va être moi. _J'entends un hurlement au loin et je reconnus la voix de ma soeur. Je laisse coulée doucement les larmes sur mes joues en continuant de courrir. Plus loin, plus vite!

Pov Mangemorts

-Une sur deux. lance Dolohov en prenant Luna Lovegood dans ses bras pour la poser sur son épaule comme une vulgaire poche de patates.

-Emmenons là au maître. lance Macnair.

-Le maître veut les deux filles, donc vous deux partez avec cette saleté. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Greyback et moi on va attraper l'autre fille. lance Bellatrix Lestrange en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Dolohov et Macnair transplanent avec la première fille Lovegood. Tandis que les 4 autres mangemorts se lancent à la poursuite de la seconde fille Lovegood.

Pov Lord Voldemort

Dolohov et Macnair arrivent avec seulement une fille.

-Où est l'autre? leur demandais-je en cachant mon impatience.

-Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus et Greyback vont bientôt l'attraper maître, mais ils semblent qu'elles savaient qu'on arrivaient. lance Dolohov.

Macnair me montre le sac à dos de la jeune fille.

-À l'intérieur il y a...des vêtements et de la nourriture. m'annonce Macnair.

Les seuls au courrant de cette mission...sont les 6 mangemorts que j'ai envoyer récupérer ses filles. J'ai sondé leur esprits et aucuns d'eux n'est une taupe. Soudain, la jeune Lovegood se réveille et commence à gigotter. Je sonde son esprits pour voir ce qui nous avait trahi...Au bout de quelques secondes je trouve enfin ce que je voulais savoir. Soléa Lovegood a un don de voyance. Je l'a veux!

- Repartez auprès des autres. Si vous blesser L'autre Lovegood je vous tue.

Les deux mangemorts se prosternent et transplanent. Avec une voyante à mes côtés je serais encore plus craint et j'aurais encore plus de pouvoir...

Vocabulaire

*Le Joncheruine est une créature provenant de l'imagination de la famille Lovegood. La créature entrerait par les oreilles et embrouillerait le cerveau des gens.

*Les Lorgnospectres sont de grandes lunettes colorées permettant de voir les Joncheruines.

*-Le parkour, abrégé pk ou PK, est une activité physique qui vise un déplacement libre et efficace dans tous types d'environnements, en particulier hors des voies de passage préétablies. Ainsi les éléments du milieu urbain ou rural se transforment en obstacles franchis grâce à la course, au saut, à l'escalade, au déplacement en équilibre, à la quadrupédie, etc


	3. Drapeau blanc

_Les deux mangemorts se prosternent et transplanent. Avec une voyante à mes côtés je serais encore plus craint et j'aurais encore plus de pouvoir..._

Pov Mangemort

Les 2 mangemorts reviennent vers les 4 autres mangemorts qui courraient à la poursuite de la fille.

-Maître nous a dit que si on blesse l'autre fille...ils nous tueraient tous. Alors faites attention on ne lance que des sorts de saucisson. lance Dolohov en courrant le plus vite possible pour ne pas se distancer du groupe.

-Dommage! J'aurais voulu m'amuser. Je vais devoir me contenter de cette poursuite et de savourer ce parfum qu'elle dégage. lance Greyback d'un ton déçu.

Pov Soléa

Lorsque je n'entends plus des sortilèges sifflés près de mes oreilles et que je n'entends plus leur pas, je m'accorde une pause. La sueur coule de mon front et je l'essuie en soupirant.

-PAR LÀ! lance la voix de Greyback au loin.

_Merde! _Je reprends ma course et soudain je fus arrivée à la falaise. Je ne pus ralentir à temps et je tombe en bas en retenant mon cri. Je tombe dans l'eau et par chance elle était tiède. Je nage le plus vite possbile et je rejoins la rive. _Par chance c'est la nuit...sinon je serais pleine de coup de soleil! _Je retourne dans la forêt et je continue de courrir. Je cours dans un sentier et je fais des zig-zag afin de tenter de les semer, mais je les entends toujours derrière moi. Je cours plus vite et je saute par dessus des troncs d'arbres, des rochers et des racines qui sortent de la terre.

Pov Mangemorts

-Merde! C'est qu'elle court vite cette fille! lance Macnair à bout de souffle.

Ils prennent une pause après avoir survoller le lac.

-Va faire un rapport au maître, il doit s'impatienter. ordonne Bellatrix à Macnair.

Macnair transplane et Greyback revient.

-J'ai suivi sa piste, elle est encore fraîche. Bon sang...ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de chasse aussi excitante que celle-ci. Dommage que je ne puisse pas y goûter. Elle a l'air si suculante! dit Greyback en souriant.

Pov Voldemort

Macnair revient seul.

-Nous nous rapprochons d'elle mon maître. Elle court vraiment très vite cette fille. lance Macnair avant de se prosterner.

-Si vous ne revenez pas d'ici une heure...Vous allez le regretter tout les 6. lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

-On acceptera votre châtiment maître. lance t-il avant de transplaner.

Je regarde Luna Lovegood qui tremblait au sol alors que Nagini s'en approchait lentement.

_-Puis-je l'a mangée?_ Me demande mon serpent.

_-Peux-être. _Lui répondis-je en caressant ma baguette avec le regard perdu dans le vide.

Avoir quelqu'un avec ce don à mes côtés...on dirait un rêve devenu réalité. Comment vais-je m'y prendre pour qu'elle accepte de devenir ma voyante personnelle?...Quelle question! Je n'ai qu'à menacer sa soeur...

Pov Soléa

Je courrais encore lorsque j'eus à nouveau une vision.

*****Luna était couchée par terre, ligottée si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Face à elle se trouve un grand serpent qui semble mort de faim. Un mangemort apparait.**

**-Pardon maître, mais nous l'attraperons bientôt. lance le mangemort d'une voix paniquée tout en se prosternant.**

**-ENDOLORIS! lance Lord Voldemort sur le mangemort.**

**Le Mangemort se met à hurler de douleur et puis le mage noir arrête la torture de son subordonné avant de lancer:**

**-Avada Kedavra! sur Luna.*****

-LUNA! hurlais-je en m'arrêteant de courrir.

Je pleure et sanglotte avant de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre._ Je ne peux pas! Je suis la cause de sa colère dans ma vision, donc si je me rends tout de suite aux mangemorts...il nous aura tout les deux. Si je viens pas...il tuera Luna. Je dois me livrer..._Je reste immobile et j'attends que les mangemorts me ratrappe. J'attendis même pas 5 minutes lorsque Greyback apparut devant moi. Il semble surprit et légèrement déçu.

-Je croyais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus longtemps. En plus, c'est défendu de te blesser. C'est vraiment de plus en plus chiant...mais si je...commence t-il.

Il s'arrête de parler à l'arrivée des autres mangemorts. Je me lève et lève les mains pour montrer que je suis désarmée.

-Je me rends. leur dis-je en tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

Même si je me rends Bellatrix me lance un sortilège du saucisson.

-Macnair prend-la. ordonne Bellatrix.

Le mangemort que j'ai vu dans ma vision s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras avant de transplaner. Je ferme très fort les yeux et j'essaie de ne pas vomir. _Oh bon sang! Faites que je ne vomisse pas! _Nous avons fini de transplaner et mon estomac retourne à sa place.

-Vous avez enfin réussi bande d'incapables! lance la voix froide et agacé de Voldemort.

Je sens qu'on me pose par terre et je vis Luna dans le même état que moi.

-Pourquoi tu...? commence ma soeur à voix basse.

-J'ai eu une vision dans laquelle je t'ai vu mourrir à cause qu'il était en colère parce que les mangemorts m'avaient pas rattrapper. Alors je me suis rendu. lui répondis-je à voix basse.

-Emmenez Luna aux cachots et laissez-moi seul avec Soléa. lance Lord Voldemort à ses disciples.

Je les vis prendre Luna qui se débattait comme une folle.

-Lâchez-moi! Soléa! Hurle t-elle.

-LUNA! NOOOOONNNN! hurlais-je en me débattant à mon tour.

Très vite elle fut emmenée en dehors de la pièce. J'arrête de bouger en me rendant compte que j'étais seule avec le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire. Je me tourne et le regarde..._Hiiiii! C'est également le plus laid de tout l'histoire!_


	4. Le serpent et le loup

_Très vite elle fut emmenée en dehors de la pièce. J'arrête de bouger en me rendant compte que j'étais seule avec le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire. Je me tourne et le regarde...Hiiiii! C'est également le plus laid de tout l'histoire!_

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes. Des minutes lourde de malaise et de peur pour moi. Je regarde son visage blanc, sans sourcils, sans cheveux, des grands yeux rouge-sang, ses fentes ui lui serve de nez et sa bouche sans lèvres. _Arg...Il est vraiment très laid! Si quelqu'un est amoureux de lui en ce moment il doit être...soit aveugle ou...zoophile. _Une lueur d'amusement traverse ces yeux. _C'est quoi qui l'amuse comme ça? Peux-être que je sois si inférieur à lui? Qu'il aime me voir dans cette position? _

-Ce qui m'amuse c'es qu'au contraire tu te crois forte à penser des choses aussi insultant sur mon physique. Si tu n'aurais ce don de voyance je t'aurais déjà tuée. lance t-il d'une voix froide.

_Merde il peut lire dans les pensées. J'aurais du prendre des cours d'Occlumancie, si ce genre de cours était disponible à Poudlard. _Il me libère d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, je m'asseois et m'éloigne de lui. Le mage noir se lève et s'approche de moi. Effrayée je recule jusqu'à ce que je me cogne sur la base d'un lit. _Aïe! Qui a mit un lit ici! Imbécile! _J'ouvre les yeux et je vis son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à ta soeur n'est-ce pas? me demande t-il d'une voix menaçante.

_Luna..._En guise de réponse je hoche la tête.

-J'exige une réponse à voix haute. siffle t-il d'un ton froid.

-Oui. répondis-je en détournant le visage.

Je sens ses doigts froids se poser sur mon menton et il tourne mon visage vers le sien.

-Je vais passé un marché avec toi. Sois heureuse, car habituellement je ne suis pas aussi généreux. Ce que je vais te proposer sera sans négociation par contre. lance t-il avant de se relever.

Je le regarde avec curiosité. _Un marché? Quel genre? _Je me relève avec difficulté.

-Je vais libéré ta soeur et elle retournera chez ton père. En échange tu resteras ici et tu seras ma voyante. Tout ce que tu verras tu devras me le dire...même la vision la plus inutlie. Si tu fais exactement tout ce que je veux ta famille restera vivante, mais si au contraire tu oses me mentir ou refuser de faire ce que je veux, ta famille sera tuer dans d'affroces souffrances. Personne n'aura le droit de te toucher, sauf si tu ne respectes pas notre marché. Alors acceptes-tu ce marché? me demande t-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'amusement.

_Alors je dois me sacrifier pour sauver ma famille. Tout ça à cause de mon anormalité. Je dois au moins le faire pour Luna. Il faut que Luna reste en vie, elle a déjà un bel avenir qui l'attends moi je suis nulle en tout sauf pour courrir et pour recevoir ses foutues visions. Luna...Pardonne moi..._

-J'accepte. lui répondis-je.

Il me tend la main et j'approche prudament la mienne. Il prend ma main avec une force surprenante.

-Marché conclu alors. lance t-il.

Ensuite il lâche ma main et se dirige vers la porte. _Où il va?_

-Je vais allé libéré ta soeur et ordonner à l'un de mes mangemorts de l'a rammener chez toi. Je vais également envoyer quelqu'un te porter de la nourriture. Ne sort pas de cette chambre. me dit-il avant de quitter la chambre en refermant la porte.

Je vis une lumière envelopper la porte pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne redevienne normale. Je prends ma baguette dans ma poche que personne n'a pensé à me l'enlevée. _Je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne peux même pas lancer un sort pour me sauver, car ça tuera également ma famille et je suis virée de l'école si je le fais. Peux-être que j'aurais la chance de retourner à Poudlard si un jour quelqu'un vainc Voldemort et que je n'ai aucune vision là dessus. Parce que si j'ai une vision je devrais lui dire ce que j'ai vu parce que sinon ma famille sera...anéanti. Je suis coincée. Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. _Je regarde un grand serpent s'approcher de moi en glissant sur le sol. J'aime les serpents. Je m'agenouille sans crante et je tens la main vers lui. Il me laisse lui caresser la tête.

-Tu ne me fera pas de mal n'est-ce pas? lui demandais-je d'un ton triste.

_Comme prévu je n'eus aucune réponse. Après tout c'est un serpent et je ne parle pas le fourchelangue. De plus je doute que ce serpent comprenne ce que je dis, mais il semble qu'il m'aime bien. _Soudain, quelqu'un entre dans la chambre avec une assiète. Ce quelqu'un était Greyback..._C'est mauvais ça!_.

-Bonjour mon lapin. lance t-il en s'approchant avec un sourire carnassier.

Je le regarde poser mon assiète sur la table basse près du fauteuil dans le quel Voldemort était assit tout à l'heure et ensuite il s'approche de moi. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui pour tenter de lui faire peur, mais au contraire il m'attrappe violament le bras et me le tord. Je cris et lui il ricanne d'amusement alors que je lâche ma baguette qui tombe sur le sol. Il se colle à moi et pose sa main sur mes fesses.

-Lâche-moi! lui dis-je d'un air apeurée tout en me débatant.

Greyback ricanne encore plus et approche son visage du mien. Son haleine était épouvantable. J'arrête de respirer pour ne pas vomir et il me lèche la joue avec sa grosse langue sale.

-Greyback! Sort d'ici! lance la voix de Lucius Malefoy d'un ton froid.

Le loup-garou me lâche et me sourit.

-À la prochaine mon lapin. lance t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je me permets de respirer et je regarde Lucius. Il regarde Greyback sortir et je m'essuie la joue avec dégoût. J'allais lui dire merci, mais il part avant que je puisse dire un mot et je vis qu'il jette également un sort sur la porte. Je soupire et je vais près de mon assiète. Un steak avec des patates pilées. Je mange en silence tout en regardant le serpent qui semble affamé.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider tout à l'heure. lui dis-je en lui tendant un morceau de steak.

Il ouvre la bouche et je dépose le morceau dans sa gueule. Le reptile avale aussitôt et je partage le reste de mon steak avec lui avant de m'attaquer aux patates auxquelles le serpent ne semble guère intéressé. Je mange le reste de mon repas en baîllant. Je regarde le lit. _C'est le lit de Voldemort? Pas question que je domre là-dedans. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non et non! Pas question que je dorme là-dedans! Je vais me contenter du sol. À il y a un tapis là-bas! _Je m'approche du tapis et je me couche dessus en position foetal. Le serpent se couche en slinky(Ondamania) près de moi. Je le regarde en silence avant de finalement m'endormir.


	5. Mensonge à la Lune et une Amitié Elfique

_Le serpent se couche en slinky(Ondamania) près de moi. Je le regarde en silence avant de finalement m'endormir._

Pov Voldemort.

À mon retour dans ma chambre, je cherche la fille des yeux et je la vis couchée sur mon tapis devant mon fauteuil. Nagini était couché près d'elle. C'est la première personne que ce serpent aime ormi moi. Cette vue m'amuse et je m'approche en silence. _Elle a acceptée le marché. J'ai rempli ma part et bientôt ce sera à elle de commencer à respecter sa part. Pour l'instant je vais la laissée se reposer. Après les évènements de cette nuit elle doit être fatiguer et il me faut une voyante en forme. _Je me défais de mes habbits et je vais me coucher dans mon lit. De loin je les regarde tout les 2 dormir. Au bout d'un moment Nagini se réveille et s'aperçoit de ma précense. Mon animal s'approche de moi et s'enroiule autour d'un des barreaux de bois du lit à baldaquin. Le serpent me raconte la gentillesse de cette Lovegood et le passage avec Greyback.

_-Je l'aurais à l'oeil. Personne ne doit la toucher ça fait parti de notre marché. Je merus d'envie de tuer sa famille, mais si je le fais elle risque de ne plus coopéré. Je pourrais utiliser la legilimancie, mais je préfère qu'elle participe de son propre gré. Je veux voir la tristesse sur son visage et de la culpabilité. En le disant elle-même...elle devient une de mes complices et le pardon plus difficile voir impossible. Si bien qu'elle sera haït par tout ceux qui l'a connaisse...Elle n'aura plus personne...personne sauf moi. Peux-être qu'un jour elle se soumettra totalement a moi...et qu'elle deviendras l'un de mes fidèles mangemorts, mais ça m'étonnerais. Je ne peux pas penser à me défaire d'elle...son pouvoir est si rare et l'a capturée en secret a déjà été très difficile. lance Voldemort à son serpent._

_-L'autre? lui demande Nagini._

_-J'ai envoyer un de mes mangemorts l'a ramener chez elle avec une petite mise en scène. lance Voldemort._

Pov Dolohov

Il avait enfin rammener la jeune Luna devant son domicile.

-Ma soeur...faut retourner sauver ma soeur. lui dit Luna.

-Ta soeur a passé un marché avec lui. En échange de sa vie elle lui dira toutes ses visions. Ta soeur est devenue sa voyante pour rester en vie. Il m'a ordonnée de te tuer, mais j'ai décidé d'en faire autrement, car je ne tolère pas ça. Ta soeur se fout de toi...elle ne t'a pas inclu dans le marché avec lui. Il m'a dit que ta vie n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux de ta soeur contrairement à sa propre vie que c'est elle-même qui lui avait dit. lançais-je avec une fausse expression de tristesse.

-C'est pas vrai. Il vous a menti! Jamais Soléa me ferait ça! s'écria Luna en pleurant.

-Je vais faire comme si tu m'avais échapper. Rester discrêt ton père et toi. Parler plus d'Harry Potter dans Le Chicaneur. Prend soin de toi. lui dis-je en cachant ma joie en voyant ses larmes.

J'allais transplaner lorsqu'elle me pose une question.

-Comment vous appellez-vous? lui demande t-elle.

-Oublie qui je suis. Tu t'es enfuit et c'est tout. lui dis-je d'un ton froid avant de finalement transplaner.

Je pars à la chambre de mon maître pour lui annoncer que ma mission était terminer...et que c'étais un succès. Je frappe à la porte.

-Entre Dolohov. entendis-je.

J'entre et mon regard va aussitôt vers la chaise, mais il y a seulement la fille, Soléa, qui dormait sur le tapis. Mon regard va ensuite vers le lit et je vis mon maître. Je m'approche de lui et arriver à ses côtés je me prosterne et lui annonce enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Bien. Maintenant laisse-moi. me dit mon seigneur avec un air froid.

Je quitte la chambre et je transplane jusqu'à chez moi.

Pov Soléa.

Je me réveille avec un gros mal de partout! Je regarde autour de moi._ Je suis où moi? _Soudain je vis le serpent s'approcher de moi. _Alors, c'étais pas un cauchemare. Je suis vraiment ici. _Je lance un regard vers le lit qu'un elfe de maison était en train de refaire. Alors ce monstre dort vraiment. Mon dos me fit atrocement souffrir lorsque je me redresse en position assise. Voilà la conséquence de dormir par terre, mais rien que l'idée de dormir avec ce monstre me font adorer mes douleurs musculaires. Je caresse la tête du serpent arriver près de moi.

-Salut toi. Je suppose que toi tu as bien dormit. lui dis-je.

L'Elfe en se tourne vers moi et je lui souris. Ses yeux étaient orange...ma couleur favorite.

-Comment tu t'appelles? lui demandais-je.

-Saleté. lance tristement l'Elfe en détournant le regard.

-Tu sais quoi...moi je vais te trouver un autre nom, mais avant tout faudrait que je sache si tu es une femelle ou un mâle...désolée de ne pas savoir faire la différence. Tu es le premiere elfe que je vois. lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-Saleté est une femelle. lance t-elle avec un minuscule sourire triste.

-Donc...Un nom qui irait avec tes yeux oranges...dis-je en réfléchissant.

Je réfléchis pendant qu'elle fesait le ménage de la chambre.

-J'ai trouvée. finis-je par lui dire.

l'Elfe se tourne face à moi avec un air plein d'espoir. _Je l'a comprend. Ça doit pas être drôle de s'appeller Saleté._

-Astride. J'ai trouvé avec le mot astre solaire. C'est orange un astre solaire la plupart du temps et je l'ai mélanger pour faire quelque chose de beau. Est-ce que ça te plait? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Oui beaucoup mademoiselle Soléa. Astride adore son nouveau nom. me dit-elle en pleurant.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu? lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Sale- Astride suis tellement émue par tant de gentillesse venant d'une sorcière. Jamais quelqu'un n'a été aussi gentil avec Sal- Astride. Personne avant vous mademoiselle. lance t-elle en se mouchant dans sa tenue.

Je soupire en voyant la médiocrité de ses habbits. _Pauvre petite elfe, ça doit vraiment être un enfer pour elle._

-Tu sais moi je peux être ton amie. Je me fiche que tu sois un elfe. Pour moi elfe, moldu ou sorcier ça n'a aucune importantce. Toute les espèces devraient être égaux. lui dis-je en souriant.

L'Elfe me regarde en pleurant de joie en voyant mon air sincère.

-Mademoiselle Soléa est trop gentille. Sal- Astride est heureuse que Mademoiselle Soléa veuille être amie avec elle, mais pour la sécurité de mademoiselle Soléa il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle devienne l'amie de Sal- Astride. Le maître pourrait être en colère après Sal- Astride ou pire contre mademoiselle Soléa. lance Astride en baissant les yeux.

-Ça sera notre petit secret alors. lui dis-je en souriant.

Astride fond à nouveau en larmes. Après plusieurs sanglots elle se mouche dans son vêtement.

-d'accord. Sal- Astride est d'accord pour être amie en secrêt avec mademoiselle Soléa, mais si le maître le découvre Sal- Astride va porter tout la responsabilité. Sal-Astride ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à une personne aussi gentille que mademoiselle Soléa. lance Astride avant de partir.

_Pauvre elle. Ça doit faire des années qu'elle se fait nommer Saleté qu'elle a du mal a changé de nom. Au moins je me suis fais une alliée parmi ce groupe de monstres._


	6. Blague étranglante et Robe transplanante

_Pauvre elle. Ça doit faire des années qu'elle se fait nommer Saleté qu'elle a du mal a changé de nom. Au moins je me suis fais une alliée parmi ce groupe de monstres._

Je me retrouve seule avec le serpent, mais à vrai dire la conversation ne se fait que dans un sens seulement...et je doute même qu'il me comprenne. _Je doute?...Non je sais qu'il me comprend pas du tout...Je préfère la compagnie de ce serpent que celle de son propriétaire. _Le Mage noir transplane dans la pièce. _En pensant au Loup..._Il se tourne face à moi et je détourne le regard. _Je n'aime pas ses yeux...si rouge et effrayant. Ne pense à rien...fait le vide...En parlant de vide...Je meurs de faim! Mais bon je suis prissonière ici...c'est normale que je mange moins que les autres. Arrête de penser! _Il s'approche de moi à pas lent.

-Va te laver et mets ça. lance t-il en me lançant une robe rose au visage.

Je me lève en tenant le tissus dans les mains. _Me laver, mais où? _Je regarde autour et je finis par voir une porte que j'avais jamais vu avant. _C'est normale quand on est retenue prissonières sans moyen de s'enfuir...notre première pensée est loin d'être de regarder la décoration et de visiter notre cellule._

-Dépêche-toi. m'ordonne t-il d'une voix froide.

Sans un regard vers lui je vais dans la salle de bain et je referme la porte. _Je crois qu'il ne connait pas le mot gentilment...non lui c'est le Roi du monde! _Je me déshabille et ça réveille des courbatures un peu partout. _Foutu tapis! Foutu plancher! _J'entre dans la douche et pendant que je me lave le corps avec le même savon que Monsieur le serpent sans écaille...je me souviens d'une joke que j'ai entendue il y a longtemps d'un des élèves fesant partit de l'Armée de Dumbledore. _Voldemort est un magicien maudit, il n'a pas de nez, il est tout blanc, il arrive pas à tuer un gosse de 16 ans, ça m'étonne pas que ces initiales soient VDM(Vie de merde). _J'éclate de rire et soudain une main serre mon cou. Une main blanche comme ma proche peau. Puis, je vois les yeux rouges que j'ai tant redouter de regarder tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, donc je tente de lui faire lâcher prise, sans y arriver.

-La prochaine fois que tu te moques ainsi de moi...même en pensé et que je t'entends...Je te lance un sortilège Doloris. me dit-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètre du mien.

Il relâche un peu mon cou et je pus respirer, mais je m'étouffe avec l'air.

-C'est comprit? me demande t-il d'un ton mauvais.

-O...oui. lui dis-je d'un ton apeuré avec difficulté.

-Oui qui? me demande t-il d'un ton calme.

_Qui?...Quoi qui? _D'un coup je compris.

-Oui maître. lui dis-je encore morte de peur avant de tousser comme une malade.

Il me relâche enfin mon cou, mais il reste aussi près de moi. Il regarde mon corps nu avec aucune expression avant de s'éloigner. Je le vis lancer un Incendio muet sur mes vêtements que je viens d'enlever. Il prend également ma baguette magique dans sa main. Puis, il sort de la salle de bain. Je caresse mon cou douleur et je regarde mes jambes qui tremblaient depuis un moment je crois. Je me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elles tremblaient. Ma respiration redevient normale, mais un peu douloureuse. Je termine de me laver, je sèche mon corps avec une serviette et ensuite je mets la robe. _Oh Par la barbe de Merlin! Je dois pas vraiment porter ça! Déjà que j'aime pas le rose! _La robe a un décolté en U et elle est très courte et trop moulante à mon goût._ Pourquoi m'habiller ainsi? En plus il a brulé mes sous-vêtement et j'en ai pas d'autres...dans mon sac! Luna a dut en mettre. _Je vis soudain ma brosse à dent sur le comptroir. Ainsi que ma brosser à cheveux. Bien je vais me brosser les dents et les cheveux et sensuite je vais à la recher de mes sous-vêtements. Lorsque j'eus fini je sors de la salle de bain et je cherche des yeux mon sac...mais il n'est pas là. _À y penser je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. _

-Vient. m'ordonne le mage noir.

Je m'approche prudament et lorsque je fus près de lui il me regarde encore de la tête aux pieds sans aucune expressions faciales. Puis, il ouvre grand les bras.

-Serre mon corps contre le tien. m'ordonne t-il.

_Quoi? Je veux pas lui donner un câlin moi! _Le serpent vient s'enrouler autour de la jambes de son maître.

-C'est un ordre. lance t-il d'un ton froid.

J'obéis sans enthousiasme et je mets mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Serre moi plus fort que ça. m'ordonne t-il avec froideur.

J'obéis et le serre très fort. Puis, il transplane. Je sens mon coeur au bord de mes lèvres et lorsque nous fûmes arriver, je reste immobile jusqu'à ce que tout arrête de tourner autour de moi. Je me suis accorcher encore plus à Voldemort sans le vouloir et d'un coup je le lâche. Il se mit en marche et je le suis avec le serpent. L'endroit ressemble...non c'est le Hall d'une grosse maison...voir un manoir. Un manoir aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le plancher de céramique était glacial sous mes pieds nus. Je frissonne à cause du froid et de l'allure très sinistre de la décoration. On entre finalement dans une sorte de salle à manger où pleins de gens que je ne connais pas trop étaient assis à table. Tout les regards se tournent vers nous et d'un coup ils se lèvent tous et font une révérence au mage noir. Je reconnus la famille Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback. La pièce baignait dans le soleil, donc pas question d'y mettre le pied. Je vais rester dans le couloir. _Une albinos et le soleil...ça ne va pas ensemble. Je vais avoir des coups de soleil partout et je vais ressembler à un crabe. _Ayant lu dans mes pensées Voldemort fermer tout les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et s'asseoit à sa place à l'autre bout de la table. D'un regard il me fit comprendre que je devais aller à ses côtés. Je traverse la salle alors que tout le monde se r'asseoit. Arrivée à ses côtés je vis une chaise libre à côté de lui.

-Assit. m'ordonne le mage noir en pointant la chaise.

J'obéis et je regarde personne je garde mon regard sur le serpent. _J'espère qu'il a un nom qu'il aime. Vu le nom qu'il a donner à son elfe..._

_-Il s'appelle Nagini. lance la voix du mage dans ma tête._

Je lève les yeux et je regarde Voldemort. Je croise son regard et je frissonne de peur.

-Que la réunion commence. lance Le Seigneur.


	7. Décès et vision étrange

_-Il s'appelle Nagini. lance la voix du mage dans ma tête._

_Je lève les yeux et je regarde Voldemort. Je croise son regard et je frissonne de peur._

_-Que la réunion commence. lance Le Seigneur._

Soudain, Severus Rogue entre dans la pièce. Aussitôt son regard se pose sur moi et ensuite sur Voldemort.

-Désolé d'être en retard mon seigneur. lance Rogue avant de s'asseoir à une place libre.

_Espèce de traitre! Meurtrier! _Je regarde Rogue avec hostilité. _Si les yeux pourraient tuer...il serait mort cet enfoiré. _Voldemort me lance un coup d'oeil amusé avant de se concentrer sur la réunion.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons une invitée. Voici Charity Burbage. lance Voldemort d'un ton froid.

Je vis le professeur d'étude des moldus volé au dessus de la pièce à cause du sortilège de Voldemort. Je regarde le professeur sans rien entendre que les suppliques qu'elle disait à Rogue. Puis, je vis un éclair vert sortir de la baguette de Voldemort...et happer le corps de Mme Burbage qui mourrut sous le coup. Son corps tombe avec un bruit sourd sur la table. Je retiens un hurlement en mettant mes mains sur la bouche et je vis le serpent de Voldemort grimper sur la table. Je le vis ouvrir la gueule et avaler la tête du cadavre du professeur. Je n'ose pas regarder Nagini finir son repas. Je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues et je voulais m'enfuir, mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je sens que tout mon corps tremble et quelques secondes plus tard je sens une tête écailleuse se frotter à ma cuisse. J'ouvre les yeux et je vis Nagini...avec une grosse bosse dans son corps. Ce fus la goutte de trop et je sors en courrant de la pièce ce qui provoque le rire de plusieurs mangemorts. Je fonce me cacher dans un placard à balai...vide. J'igniore combien de temps je reste cachée, mais malgrer ma faim je n'avais aucune envie de sortir. Astride me trouva en fesant le ménage.

-Mademoiselle Soléa? Astride pourrait ce que vous faites dans ce placard? me demande l'elfe.

-Il a tué l'un de mes anciens professeurs...et son serpent l'a avalé. dis-je en commençant à pleurer.

Astride pose une main réconfortable sur mon épaule et au bout de quelques minutes elle me convainc de sortir du placard.

-Astride a fait un bon repas pour son maître et pour Mademoiselle Soléa. lance t-elle.

-Désolée Astride...je crois que je ne pourrais rien avaler. lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Soudain, j'entends la cloche qui m'annonce que je vais avoir une vision. Je ferme les yeux...

*****Je vis un médaillon, une coupe, un diadème et Nagini. Je vis ensuite l'épée de Gryffondor transpercé le médaillon, la coupe se faire transpercée par un crochet de serpent géant, le diadème brulée par le feu et Nagini se faire trancher la tête par l'épée de Gryffondor.*****

_Étrange. J'ai jamais eu une vision aussi...bizarre. Habituellement je vois des scènes...mais cette fois-ci c'étais des flashs et je n'ai absolument rien compris. Qu'est-ce que ces objets ont rapport avec Nagini ? En quoi la destruction de ces objets et la décapitation de Nagini sont-ils si important?_

-Est-ce que Mademoiselle Soléa va bien? me demande Astride inquiète.

-Euhhh...oui je vais bien. Je dois parler à ton maître. Peux-tu me conduire à lui? lui demandais-je en pensant au marché que j'ai fais avec ce monstre.

-Il est encore en réunion Mademoiselle Soléa. me dit Astride.

-Peux-tu aller le voir et lui dire que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Je n'aime pas les mangemorts...lui non plus je ne l'aime pas, mais bon je ne veux juste pas avoir à entrer pendant que les mangemorts sont-là. lui dis-je en m'agenouillant face à l'elfe.

-Astride ne peut pas parler au maître si il ne lui pose pas de question. lance l'elfe d'un air désolé.

-D'accord dans ce cas...je vais nous rendre service à tout les 2. J'ai juste besoin d'un parchemin, d'une plume et d'un encrier plein. lui dis-je.

Aussitôt l'elfe part me chercher ces 3 choses et elle revient 2 minutes plus tard. Je décide d'écrire un message à Voldemort et y écrire ma vision comme ça je n'aurais pas à lui parler en face à face ce que je n'aime pas du tout. Je laisse sécher l'encre et lorsque ce fus sec...je roule le parchemin avant de le donner à Astride.

Pov normal

L'elfe se téléporte aux côtés de son maître en évitant d'être trop proche de Nagini. Lord Voldemort remarque aussitôt la précense de l'elfe et ce dernier lui tandit le parchemin. Le mage noir prend le parchemin et le déroule. Il relit le message plusieurs foi avant de faire bruler le message.

-Bellatrix tu m'as dit que l'épée de Gryffondor était dans ton coffre à Gringotts. Vérifie qu'elle y est encore et r'emmène moi la coupe que je t'ai confier. Yaxley j'ai vu dans une photographie que Dolores Ombrage avait un médaillon au cou. Prend-le lui et r'emmène-le moi. La réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui. lance Voldemort d'un air étrange selon les mangemorts.

Ils regardent ses mangemorts transplaner les uns après les autres avant de transplaner à son tour à Poudlard.

Pov Soléa.

Astride revient.

-Mon maître semblait pas très étrange après avoir lu le message de Mademoiselle Soléa. lance Astride en commençant à épouseter des meubles.

_Je me sens mal. À cause de moi Voldemort va gagner du pouvoir et ça va nuire à mes ami(e)s ainsi qu'au monde. Je suis vraiment égoïste. _Je soupire, je vais au salon et m'asseois dans l'un des fauteuil. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!_


	8. La famille passe par dessus tout

_Astride revient._

_-Mon maître semblait pas très étrange après avoir lu le message de Mademoiselle Soléa. lance Astride en commençant à épouseter des meubles._

_Je me sens mal. À cause de moi Voldemort va gagner du pouvoir et ça va nuire à mes ami(e)s ainsi qu'au monde. Je suis vraiment égoïste. Je soupire, je vais au salon et m'asseois dans l'un des fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!_

La nuit était tombée. La journée avait été tranquile et je n'ai pas vu le mage noir de toute la journée. Astride m'a tenue compagnie et je l'ai même aidée à faire le ménage. Je mangeais un repas préparé par Astride lorsque Lord Voldemort entre dans la pièce. Je lève les yeux et je croise son regard. Malheureusement il me regardait et nos regards se croisent. Je détourne aussitôt le regard et je l'entends s'asseoir sur la chaise près de moi à ma gauche. _C'est vraiment un monstre. Tuer Mme Burbage et l'offrir en pâture à Nagini. En plus il y a cette mystérieuse vision, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _

-Ça ne te regarde pas.me dit le mage d'une voix glaciale alors qu'Astride lui emmenait son repas.

J'essais de terminer mon repas, mais mon estomac est noué par la peur. Je me lève, mais le mage m'attrape par le bras et me force à me r'asseoir. Sa main est froide, mais il a une poigne super forte.

-Tu ne refais plus jamais ce que tu as fait pendant la réunion de ce matin et tu ne sors pas de table avant que j'aille fini de manger. C'est claire? me demande t-il d'un ton mauvais.

-Oui maître. répondis-je en regardant mes jambes.

Il relâche enfin mon bras, mais je sens encore le froid sur mon bras. C'est comme si sa main tenait encore mon bras. Je dus attendre qu'il ait fini de manger et il prenait son temps. J'ai vraiment froid. Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il fait froid ou si c'est son aura aussi froide qu'un glacier qui me fait frissoner comme ça. Je sens qu'il me regarde du coin de l'oeil, mais je fixe mes jambes. Voldemort finit par se lever et il se dirige vers la sortie.

-Vient avec moi. m'ordonne t-il de sa voix froide, mais calme.

Je me lève à mon tour et je prends une bonne respiration pour me donner du courage, mais ça ne marche pas. Il me fit monter des escaliers et tourne dans un couloir que je reconnus aussitôt. C'est celui qui mène à sa chambre. Comme je l'avais deviné il me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Je le regarde allé s'asseoir dans son fauteil et d'un sortilège informulé un feu prend vie sans la cheminée. Je sens une douce chaleur caressée ma peau et j'eus moins froid. Je reste par contre le plus loin possible du mage, donc je pourrais avoir plus chaud quand même. Il claque soudainement et Astride apparut.

-2 verres de Whisky Pur Feu. lui ordonne t-il aussitôt.

Quelque seconde plus tard Astride me met un verre dans la main droite.

-Je n'aime pas trop l'alcool. murmurais-je en tendant le verre à Astride.

-Bois. m'ordonne Voldemort.

_Il a une bonne ouïe pour un type à moitier serpent. Pourtant il semble avoir l'ouïe très aiguisée. Dommage qui n'y ait pas de plante ici...j'aurais verser le contenu du verre dedans. _Je soupire et regarde mon verre. Voldemort tourne son attention sur moi en prenant une gorgée de son whisky. _Si je ne respire pas mon sens du goût va être atténué._ Je retiens ma respiration et je me force à boire une gorgée. Aussitôt je sens une étrange chaleur descendre dans ma gorge. Une chaleur douce et réconfortante.

-Vient t'asseoir. m'ordonne le mage d'un ton calme.

Un ton calme. Pas mauvais, ni menaçant, ni froid. Juste calme. J'obéis en silence et je vais m'asseoir sur mon tapis un peu devant lui. La chaleur du feu était agréable. J'arrive même à oublier la précense du dangereux sorcier derrière moi. Nagini que je n'avais pas remarquer vient nous voir. Elle semble avoir finit de digérer le corps de Mme Burbage. _Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'est qu'un animal. C'est pas ce serpent qui a tué Mme Burbage. _D'abord il va voir son maître. J'entends une conversation en fourchelangue, mais, n'étant pas une descendante de Salazar Serpentard, je n'y compris absolument rien. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Nagini vient posé sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je caresse doucement sa tête et regarde le reptile fermé doucement les yeux. Je caresse les écailles en suivant les motifs sur son corps. _Il peut être un serpent très gentil et affectueux quand il le veut._

-C'est une femelle. me dit Voldemort de son ton encore si calme.

_Ça doit être le whisky qui le rend si calme. _Nagini ouvre les yeux et je caresse de l'index le bord de ses mâcheoires. _Je n'ai pas peur des serpents. J'aime beaucoup les reptiles. _Nagini referme ses yeux et je continus de caresser la peau écailleuse avec douceur. J'entends le mage se lever et je le regarde se diriger vers une commode. Je le regarde curieuse et je le vis retirer sa robe de sorcier. Il était d'un coup totalement nu et je détourne rapidement le regard. _J'ai pas besoin de me traumatiser un peu plus. J'espère ne plus revvoir ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai un coeur moi. _Il retourne s'asseoir habiller d'un pantalon de satin noir...un bas de pyjama. Soudain, il pose quelque chose sur mon épaule. Du satin noir...Je le prends et je vis que c'étais une robe de nuit.

-Change toi. m'ordonne t-il de son ton si calme.

Je me lève et me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain. J'eus à peine fait 2 pas que le mage attrape mon poignet.

-Je t'ai jamais dit d'aller le faire dans la salle de bain. lâche t-il froidement.

Je reste immobile paniquée. _Je sais qu'il a déjà vu mon corps, mais pas parce qu'il l'a déjà vu que ça veut dire qu'il peut le voir à sa guise!_

-Tu comptes, donc désobéir à l'un de mes ordres. lance t-il d'un ton froid cachant un peu d'amusement.

Soudain je me souviens d'une des phrase qu'il m'a dite hier. ''Si tu fais exactement tout ce que je veux ta famille restera vivante, mais si au contraire tu oses me mentir ou refuser de faire ce que je veux, ta famille sera tuer dans d'affroces souffrances.'' _Luna...Papa. Je dois le faire...sinon ils..._

-Tu commences à comprendre. Maintenant change toi. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. me dit Voldemort en retrouvant sa voix calme tout en lâchant mon poignet.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. _La dernière fois ce n'était pas mon choix de lui montrer mon corps, mais là c'est un peu mon choix. Si je le fais pas c'est ma famille qui va en payer le prix. La famille passe par dessus la pudeur. _Je me tiens debout face à lui et je commence à enlever l'une des bretelle et puis l'autre. la robe glisse à mes pieds dévoilant mon corps à ce meurtrier.


	9. La mue du serpent

_Je me tiens debout face à lui et je commence à enlever l'une des bretelle et puis l'autre. la robe glisse à mes pieds dévoilant mon corps à ce meurtrier._

Je sens son regard se poser sur moi, mais je n'ose pas le regarder pendant que je mets la robe de nuit. Enfin habiller je me rasseois et Nagini repose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je caresse le serpent en regardant le feu. Le temps passe vraiment pas vite...Pour ne pas le mettre en colère je bus le reste de mon whisky pur feu et laisse mes pensées vagabonder dans mes souvenirs. Une Luna souriante âgée de 8 ans qui gambade dans la forêt en me fesant signe de venir avec elle. Notre père qui fesait toujours trop cuire les pâtes. _Ma maladresse en cuisine me vient de lui._ Puis, je commence à penser au mage et au marché. _On dirait que ma vie va être pire que l'enfer elle-même. Satan serait jaloux de voir que quelqu'un le surpasse en méchanceté. Si je refuse d'obéir à l'un de ses ordres...Je croyais que c'étais juste de lui dire en détails chaque vision que j'allais avoir, mais non je dois aussi lui obéir. Quand serais-je libre? Après qu'il ait conquérit le monde? Quand il n'aura plus besoin de moi? Ou je vais devoir rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ma mort?_

-Tu restes avec moi. Jamais tu ne seras libre. répond Voldemort visiblement énervé que je pense à ça.

_Tout mes rêves s'envolent...non...ils sont détruit à néant. Rester enfermée ici à vie...il y a de quoi vouloir se suicider ou devenir folle. Ne plus jamais revoir autres choses que des meurtiers. Plus revoir les visages joyeux de Luna et de mon père. _La tristesse monte en moi et je ne pus retenir mes larmes et un sanglot m'échappe.

-Pleurer ne sert à rien. me dit-il en se penchant vers moi d'un air visiblement amusé.

Je m'éloigne de lui et je me couche sur mon tapis dos à lui. Je continue de pleurer en silence et je sens son regard intensément froid sur moi. Au bout d'un moment je fis semblant de dormir et je l'entends se lever. Je sens ses longs doigts froids caressés le haut de mon dos, elle remonte dans mon cou et va jusqu'à me caresser la joue. Ensuite il me soulève du sol et il me transporte jusqu'au lit. Impossible qu'il ne sache pas que je ne dors pas. Ses bras étaient aussi froid que ses mains...je sens son souffle sur mon visage..._Son haleine empeste l'alcool Beurk. _Je l'entends soupirer et je fus dans le matelas était si confortable que je soupire de bien être en m'étirant. J'entends Voldemort ricanner d'amusement et il pose la couverture sur moi. J'eus l'impression d'être au paradis...jusqu'à sentir qu'il se faufile dans le lit à son tour. Je me tourne dos à lui apeurée. _Qu'est-ce...Pourquoi il m'a emmener dans le lit? J'étais peux être pas très bien au sol, mais partager un lit avec lui...À quoi il pense? _Je le sens coller son torse contre mon dos, mettre son bras autour de ma taille et enfoncer son nez inexistant dans mes cheveux. _Et si il m'ordonne de lui faire des choses? _Je commence à trembler de peur. _Oh Merlin je préfère mourrir! Je veux pas perdre ma virginité avec un monsre comme lui. Tout sauf ça!_

-Dort. m'ordonne le mage en colère.

Je tente de dormir, mais c'étais très difficile. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce monstre. D'un coup il me lâche, sort du lit et transplane je ne sais où. Je soupire de soulagement et enfin en sécurité dans le lit...je pus m'endormir.

À mon réveille j'étais seule par mon plus grand bonheur. Je sors du lit`et aussitôt Nagini s'avance vers moi. Nous allons ensemble à la salle à manger où Astride avait tout juste fini de préparer le déjeuner.

-Bonjour Astride. lui dis-je de bonne humeur.

-Bon matin mademoiselle Soléa. me dit-elle visiblement de bonne humeur elle aussi.

Je m'asseois et je mange en silence mon délicieux repas. _Si quand le serpent n'est pas là, les captives dansent. _Je termine de manger et je me balade dans le manoir du mage noir. Les pièces sont toutes plus acceuillante les une que les autres. La plus acceuillante possède une belle et énorme tache de sang sur un tapis miteux rongé aux mithes. Je m'arrête dans le salon. Debout devant la fenêtre. _Si j'avais ma baguette je pourrais retourner chez moi, mais à quoi ça servira...à signer l'arrêt de mort de ma famille. _Je regarde l'arbre mort sans feuille non loin de la fenêtre. Un arbre très vieux visiblement. Tout à coup, une main froide se pose sur mon épaule droite. Totalement surprise et effrayée je ne pus retenir mon cri de peur. J'attends que les battements de mon coeurs ralentisse et je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette main que je croyais être Voldemort. L'homme était loin d'être Voldemort. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un nez parfait, des lèvres attirantes, une peau blanche et des yeux...rouges.

-Maintenant tu arrêtes de m'appeler Monstre dans tes pensées. lance l'homme d'une voix froide.

-Qui êtes-vous au juste? lui demandais-je perdue.

L'homme ricanne d'amusement et soudain je le reconnus.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour changer d'apparence? lui demandais-je surprise.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. me dit-il d'un ton mauvais qui me fit reculer de peur.

Je baisse la tête et je sors du salon. Je ne revis Voldemort qu'au souper. Pendant le souper aucune de nous ne prononce le moindre mot, mais comme toujours je sens son regard sur moi. Nous allons ensuite à la chambre et il me met dans les mains une nouvelle robe en satin. Une robe de nuit rouge sang.

-Va dans une douche. m'ordonne t-il d'un ton calme.

J'obéis et je vais dans la salle de bain. J'enlève la robe et j'entre dans la douche. Je soupire en sentant l'eau chaude caresser la peau de mon corps. J'étais en train de laver ma poirtine lorsque d'eux mains se posent sur mon ventre et que je sens un torse collé contre mon dos.

-J'ai envie de te recompenser pour ta vision d'hier. me murmure le mage noir à l'oreille d'un ton sensuel.

Mon corps recommence à trembler de peur.

-Euhhh...vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est ma part du marché après tout. dis-je d'une petite voix apeurée.

Il ricanne et ses mains commencent à monter vers ma poitrine.

-C'est vrais, mais de toute façon je compte bien profiter d'un corps si jeune et si attirant qu'est le tien. lance t-il en ricannant d'un ton mauvais.

Je me débats pour lui échapper, mais il est bien plus fort que moi.

-Je me demande comment je vais tuer Luna. dit-il en me relâchant d'un coup.

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Non! S'il-vous-plait! Je vais vous laissez faire! m'écrias-je en me tournant face à lui.

-Je veux que tu participes, pas que tu te laisse faire. lance t-il avec un air vainqueur.

Je baisse les yeux et je regarde son sexe en début d'érection.

-Je vais le faire. lui dis-je en détournant le regard.

-Prouve le moi. lance Voldemort d'un ton froid.


	10. Saleté et Plan

**Désolée d'avoir été absente pendant tout ces mois, mais je suis de retour. Je vais essayée d'améliorer les descriptions, mais je vous promets pas des miracles. :)**

_-__Prouve le moi. lance Voldemort d'un ton froid._

_Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ça? Est-ce qu'il a changé son apparence juste pour me plaire? Non, il devait également se trouver laid et il a voulu être différent. _Je retiens mes larmes et je m'agenouille. J'approche mes mains tremblantes de son extrémité. J'ose lever les yeux vers son visage. Un visage froid et sans émotion, mais dans ses yeux je peux voir une lueur d'amusement et d'excitation. Je baisse les yeux et je prends le sexe dans mes mains. _Pour Luna...Fait-le pour la sauver. Sauver Papa et Luna. _J'ouvre la bouche et je fis ce qu'il fallait faire.

Je me réveille encore seule, mais je reste couchée. Après ce que j'ai fait durant la nuit...Ses mains sur mon corps...son corps sur le mien...ses lèvres sur les miennes...Sa langue qui caressait la mienne...Les coups de hanches qui m'ont arrachés des cris de douleur...La honte d'avoir ressenti un peu de plaisir...Le dégoût d'avoir eu envie qu'il recommence. Je sursaute en voyant soudainement le visage d'Astride prêt du mien.

-Mademoiselle Soléa, Astride a entendu vos cris cette nuit. Astride voulait vous aider, mais Astride...a...Astride a été lâche mademoiselle. Astride ne mérite pas la gentillesse de Mademoiselle Soléa. dit l'elfe en pleurant.

-Tu as bien fait Astride. Si tu étais intervenue, ce meurtrier t'aurait tué sans hésiter et j'aurais pas supporter d'être seule. Ne fait rien qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger. lui dis-je en me redressant tout en tenant contre ma poitrine le drap afin de couvrir mon corps.

-Astride est contente que Mademoiselle Soléa tienne a ce point à Astride. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Astride dans la salle de bain il y a une robe de nuit rouge. Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'emmener? lui demandais-je en me forcant à sourire.

-Bien sur Mademoiselle Soléa. Dit-elle avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

Pendant l'absence de mon amie aux oreilles poitues, je regarde la tache de sang sur le drap qui recouvre le matelas. Ça doit être quand j'ai été déviergée. Cette pensée me donne envie de pleurer. _Non je dois rester forte. Ne pas laisser ce foutu monstre gagner. Peux-être qu'il a mon corps, mais il n'aura pas mon âme. _Astride revient avec la robe.

-Astride doit faire le ménage, mais elle a prit soin de mettre le dîner de mademoiselle Soléa dans le réfrigérateur. dit-elle en déposant la robe sur le lit non loin de moi.

-Dîner? Il est quel heure? m'écriais-je en regardant mon amie.

-Il est plus d'une heure. répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée? lui demandais-je.

-Le maître a ordonné qu'Astride vous laisse dormir, mais Astride n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Alors Astride est venu, mais Mademoiselle Soléa était déjà réveillée. répondit-elle d'un air désolée.

-Ah d'accord. dis-je en soupirant.

Astride quitte la pièce et je me lève. Je regarde le sang séché sur mes cuisses accompagné d'une substance blanche. _Me laver et vite. _Tout d'un coup, c'est comme si je sentais tout sur mon corps. Sa salive. Son odeur. Sa sueur. Son sperm. Arrivée sous la douche je frotte chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Je frotte si fort que ça me fesait souffrir, mais je voulais me débarasser de tout. Je lave non seulement mon corps, mais aussi mes cheveux. Je me lave jusqu'à l'épuisement totale de mes bras. Même si je suis dans la douche depuis des heures, je me sens toujours aussi sale. Je finis par me résoudre à sortir de la douche et je croise le mirroir embué par la vapeur. Je peux voir la forme de mon corps, mais pas les détails. J'entends soudainement la cloche...

*****Un journal. Le titre en lettre majuscule: HARRY POTTER VAINCU*****

_Est-ce que je dois sacrifier le monde magique pour ma famille? Non. Je dois sauver le monde magique et ma famille. Comment? Je dois dire toute mes visions à Lord Voldemort! Peux-être essayer d'envoyer un message au ministère? Non, les mangemorts les ont infiltrés. Luna? Oui. _J'allais commencer a chercher du matériel pour écrire lorsque l'évidence me saute aux yeux. Comment je vais envoyer cette lettre? _Pas question que je mette Astride en danger. Nagini ne trahira jamais Voldemort. Les mangemorts sont tous loyaux à leur maître. Aucun moyen laissons tomber l'idée de la lettre. _Je soupire de désespoir en mettant la robe rouge. Tel un zombie, je descends à la cuisine et je prends mon dîner qui se trouve être de la salade césar. Je me rends à la salle à manger et je mange. _J'ai l'air calme, mais mon zombie intérieur court partout à la recherche de cerveau à manger. Chaque fois que je trouve un cerveau intéressant, il y a une tumeur qui le rend immangeable. Je vais bien finir par trouver une solution! Si Voldemort n'avait pas le fichu pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées ça serait plus simple. M'enfuir c'est impossible à cause des sortilèges et à cause que je dois penser à la survie de ma famille. _Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je vais aider Astride à faire le ménage. Nous parlons de tout et n'importe quoi lorsque j'eus l'idée du siècle. _Je dois me suicider, mais pas n'importe quel suicide. Je dois faire en sorte que Voldemort me tue lui-même. Pour qu'il fasse cela je dois le mettre dans une colère noire afin qu'il agisse sur un coup de tête. Pour sauver le monde...je dois disparaître._


End file.
